maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory: Tempest
Tempest is a six-part update following Justice, and before Unlimited. It contains Luminous, Kaiser, Angelic Buster, a new world, new enemies, adjusted job advancements, and hyper skills. Original Part 1 : Into the Storm This patch adjusts the required level to job advance. Third Job Advancement now requires Maplers to be at level 60 instead of 70, and Fourth Job Advancement is now required to be level 100 instead of 120. The amount of SP is also changed, to 4 each level for Aran and explorers, and 5 for 1st job and 4 each level for every other class. In addition, several skill's max levels were reduced. Several quests, level requirements on certain equipment, and EXP needed to level up between levels 60-75 and 100-125 were adjusted accordingly. Secondary stats on most equipment were removed, and auto-assigning to stats does not input AP into the secondary stat. Honor EXP needed to level up is significantly reduced, and the time restriction for earning Honor EXP in Azwan is removed. Several circulators were also merged. Part 2 : Luminous This patch introduces Luminous, the last hero who fought the Black Mage. Part 3 : Protector of the Dragons, Kaiser This patch introduces the Nova class Kaiser, along with Kaiser's homeworld, Pantheon, Grandis. Part 4 : Idol of the Battlefield, Angelic Buster This patch introduces Angelic Buster and the conquered Heliseum. Part 5 : Traitor Magnus This patch introduces the Tyrant's Castle. Magnus, one of the Black Mage's Commanders and the area's mastermind, is also included. Part 6 : Beginning of Evolution, Hyper Skills This patch introduces Hyper Skills for Aran, Evan, Mercedes, Phantom, Luminous, Kaiser, and Angelic Buster. GMS Part 1 : Into the Storm This patch adjusts the required level to job advance. Third Job Advancement now requires Maplers to be at level 60 instead of 70, and Fourth Job Advancement is now required to be level 100 instead of 120. In addition, several skill's max levels were reduced. Several quests, level requirements on certain equipment, and EXP needed to level up between levels 60-75 and 100-125 were adjusted accordingly. Secondary stats on most equipment were removed, and auto-assigning to stats does not input AP into the secondary stat. Honor EXP needed to level up is significantly reduced, and the time restriction for earning Honor EXP in Azwan is removed. Several circulators were also merged. Part 2 : Luminous This patch introduces Luminous, the last hero who fought the Black Mage. Part 3 : Kaiser This patch introduces the Nova class Kaiser, along with Grandis, Heliseum, Tyrant's Castle, and the major boss Magnus. Finally, Hyper Skills for Aran, Evan, Mercedes, Phantom, Luminous, and Kaiser are added. Part 4 : Angelic Buster This patch introduces Angelic Buster. Part 5: Root Abyss This patch introduces Root Abyss. EMS Part 1 : Kaiser This patch introduces the Nova class Kaiser, along with Kaiser's hometown, Pantheon, Grandis. Third Job Advancement now requires Maplers to be at level 60 instead of 70, and Fourth Job Advancement is now required to be level 100 instead of 120. Hyper skills are added along with these changes. Part 2 : Phantom This patch introduces Phantom, a Thief Hero, who fought with the others and sealed away the Black Mage. Like the others, he woke up and is now fighting once again to defend Maple World. Part 3 : Luminous This patch introduces Luminous, the last hero who fought the Black Mage. Gallery File:MapleStory Tempest|KMS Tempest Commercial File:Tempest GMS Trailer|GMS Tempest Trailer File:Kaiser GMS Trailer|GMS Kaiser Trailer File:MapleStory - Tempest Angelic Buster|GMS Angelic Buster Trailer MapleStory - Tempest Root Abyss|GMS Root Abyss Trailer Category:Patches